


No sudden moves | Kinkvember Day 12: Knifeplay

by I_am_a_friendly_cat



Series: Kink...vember? 2020 [10]
Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: F/M, Finally!, Lyra - Freeform, The Subtle Knife, hdm one, his dark materias, owo, the subtle knifeplay, will x lyra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_friendly_cat/pseuds/I_am_a_friendly_cat
Summary: Will and Lyra use the Subtle Knife in a way it probably wasn't meant to be used.This is mostly about knifeplay intimidation rather than bloodplay, but there is a very little bit of cutting at the end.This kink was so great for HDM how could I miss it.I got this out just about in time for the TV adaptation second series, but anything in here is very much based off the books, so there might be spoilers in here!!
Relationships: Lyra Belacqua/Will Parry
Series: Kink...vember? 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995604
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	No sudden moves | Kinkvember Day 12: Knifeplay

"Are you sure about this?" Will asked, cuddling closer to Lyra's soft body in the tent, tracing a finger absentmindedly down her hip. She nodded, blushing slightly.

"I like it when you... uhm, tell me what to do, and if you used the... knife to scare me, I think I might like that even more." She shivered slightly, puffing her chest out towards him.

Will was unsure, but he nodded. "Okay. Now?" They had been cuddling and kissing for quite some time, and Lyra nodded, her breath quickening. Will moved around her, pushing the blanket off and moving Lyra onto her back as he reached beside for his knife.

And it was _his_ knife, of course, the Subtle Knife, perfect metal distorted slightly where Iorek Byrnison had reforged it. Lyra, exposing her naked front to Will who knelt in front of her, glanced down at the glinting metal and felt her breath quicken even more. Will held the knife loosely in his hand, smiling up at Lyra with a grin that looked almost sinister, and she shivered again. He placed a hand on her chest between her breasts and held her securely against the floor as his other hand traced very lightly up and down her body. Lyra gasped slightly at the touch, but kept one fearful eye down on the knife Will held.

She knew, of course, that it was dangerous - even more dangerous than a normal knife, considering it's almost undullable edge, but the thought of that just turned her on even more. Finally, after Will seemed to tire of touching her skin, he lifted the knife up.

"Don't move." He murmed, and Lyra stayed as still as she possible could as he put the knife flat against her tummy. She could feel it's cold steel against her skin, and she almost jerked at the shock, but forced herself to barely even breath as Will slowly traced up her stomach, pushing the spine of the knife against her skin. She whined very very softly, but fell silent when Will glared up at her. He started moving faster, and eventually Lyra could feel the flat side of the knife cold against her left breast. Then, for the first time, Will turned the knife so it's blade was actually against her skin. He was holding it so very, very lightly, and it was far from being able to cut her, but Lyra felt her breath catch and a slight spike of fear when Will pressed the knife down.

Will felt strange doing this, holding a knife against Lyra's skin, but something about it was incredibly... special. He wasn't turned on as he was when they were normally together, and from Lyra's reaction and the lack of fluid between her legs neither was she, but something about doing this felt intimate in it's own way. He pushed the blade down, and it felt soft and perfect in his hand. He had so much control over it. He could _feel_ how far away it was from cutting Lyra's skin, and he pushed it to the limit, a deep impress against her breast, but eventually he pulled it away and saw Lyra untense.

Then, with a sudden anger, his hands went up to her neck, one wrapping around whilst the other held the Subtle Knife against her pulsing neck, and she froze instantly. He had so much power over her. He could cut her, hurt her, make her bleed. They stayed like that for a while, Lyra not daring to even breath, until in one movement he pulled the knife away and pressed it's tip against her puffy nipple. Lyra hadn't moved for a while now, scared of getting cut, and Will felt wonderful. Then, finally, he had had enough (for now) and sharply pulled the knife away. But Lyra had moved at the same time, and the blade caught against her boob and left a long thin red line, that seemed frozen for a moment before a small amount of blood oozed out.

"Fuck!" Will said, instantly discarding the knife and pulling Lyra closer.

"It's okay." She said, overcoming her shock and feeling the stinging of the cut. "It was... I wanted this. It was a mistake. You didn't mean it." She smiled up at him, wondering if he had felt the same as her whilst they had been doing that.

Will nodded. "Still, I'm sorry." He brushed away the blood with his shirt. "It's pretty small, it should clear up quickly." He pulled Lyra into a hug and a deep kiss, and felt the more familiar intimate urge as she pulled him down to a lying position and stared into his eyes.


End file.
